Invetta
by GreyAnna
Summary: I wanted to move to La Push to get away from memories that haunted me. The thing is, people get suspicious when your never seen in daylight, are an albino, and your eyes sometimes shine red. If only that pesky boy had stayed away. Now I was bound to him. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

My fingers tapped against my knee, jerking forward every time that damned flight attendant spoke, her fake cheery voice grating against my ear drums. The only thing stopping me from leaping over the guy next to me, to tear her throat out with my teeth, was that going to jail would seriously compromise my situation. I couldn't afford to be any where but at home and in _bed._

I snapped my teeth once more in irritation as her voice carried down the body of the plane, informing us that we could get off any minute now. I almost screamed in delight. Apparently, there had been a delay. When the woman said, again, in that infuriating voice, we could get off, I was one of the first that flew out of their seats, grabbed their luggage and then legged it out of the plane, and into the airport.

As I was getting off, the woman looked at me in irritation, as she recognised me as one if the loudest groaners and moaners when we had first been informed we were delayed. I just smiled at her, and then grinned at everyone I went past in satisfaction when I saw her pale face when her eyes set on my pointed teeth. I had gotten my front four teeth filed into points, and were pretty proud of them, even if I say so my self.

_And remind me again, why we let you get that done?_

Probably because you had no choice in that matter, Third Thoughts.

I know what your probably thinking. Third Thoughts? Let me explain. You've got your First Thoughts; they see every thing in front of you.

Your Second Thoughts; the ones who noticed the details of the things in front of you, and probably the most sensible part of you.

And then, my beloved, Third Thoughts; the snide, bitchy, nagging little voice that gives the running commentary on every thing going on. Ooh, look, pizza, so you decide you want a piece and then comes along the Third Thoughts, and they input with _That slice will probably make you fat. And you do not need to be adding any more calories on. _

So you see what I mean, now, yes? Right. Continue.

Collecting my large suitcase, may I say, it was pink and fluffy, I hurried out into the cold air. Turning my face to the sky I enjoyed the night breeze as it caressed my face. I stood there for five or so minutes before a tingling sensation went down my spine. Snapping my eye open, and frowning, I glared at the sky, and the now pink-ish light straying to rise from the ground. Almost sunlight. Great. And then it hit me. Almost sunlight. I had to get home _now._ Running to the car dealership that was, luckily, next to the airport, I ran inside and screamed at the guy to give me a car. My eyes flicked to the sky every couple of seconds, and my hands clenched into fists then relaxed, to repeat the process. The car man must have seen my desperate state so he pointed to a random car and muttered a quick will that do, and I nodded hard. Throwing about enough money onto his desk, I snatched the keys and ran to the car, dumping my stuff in the back and then starting the engine, and speeding off. It was an hour and a half to La Push from here, and sunrise was about an hour away. I groaned.

I was screwed.

I was probably thirty miles an hour over the speed limit but that didn't stop me almost putting my foot to the floor when I saw the little sign indicating 'La Push Reservation.' I drove around for a couple of minutes before seeing the house I'd bought. It was small, two bedrooms, and a little garden out back, but perfect for me. There was only two houses across from it, so I wasn't worried about neighbours. Deciding I would sort out everything tomorrow, I locked my bag and suitcase in the car and then rushing to unlock the front door, slam it shut, thank the gods that it was already furnished before taking the stairs two at a time and landing on the bed. I laid there, breathing heavily for a minute or two, before I felt the tell-tale tingling sensations in my spine. I laid perfectly still as the pain came and took my breath away.

I but my lip to stop from screaming bloody murder as my body died. I watched as the sun's first rays came up and I narrowed my eyes at them, trying to make them understand how much I hated them. I fisted the grey beds sheets as another wave of pain knocked through my body, and I thought that by now, after one hundred and sixty two years of this, I'd be used to the pain. But I never am. I grunted once more and with a final whoosh of breath, I was kicked out of my own body, watching as my breathing slowed, then stopped and my heart stopped pounding.

I was floating, staring down at my own dead body. When you looked at me, I looked nineteen. My eyelids were closed over my blue eyes, and I looked peaceful. My eyes were my favourite part of my body, in certain light, they glowed red. My hair was a pure white, being an albino did nothing for colour, and I suppose wing dead for over one hundred years had a toll in the body. My eye brows were white, as were any other hair in my body. My skin was pale, and my breasts average.

I'm guessing you want to know my name, don't you?

_My name is Invetta Adelaide. . ._

I turned away from my cold body and floated through the door to explore my new house until the sun came up. I guess there's a few things I need to tell you, eh?

_. . . And I am dead. _


	2. Chapter 2

You know the saying, time flies?

Well, it's complete bull.

"Time does not fly. At least, it mopes along, draining you of all energy, well, all the energy a ghoul has, and the annoying thing is you can never speed it up.

No matter how many times you've floated around a house, countless times you've stared out the kitchen window, wishing you can touch something, do something, you can never just ask the time to speed up. That's what I caught myself hoping for.

For some magical power to move time along, so dark would cloud the sky and I would finally return to my body.

I floated above the sofa, glaring at the door, wishing I could go outside. I probably could, if the necklace would move it's butt from around my neck. I sighed, irritably, your going to need a bit of back story to understand that.

I was born in 1852.

I was from quite a wealthy family, so no problems ever crossed my mind. Saying that, no serious problems ever showed their face, just 'I haven't a new dress for that ball' or 'I need a new doll for this weekend'. So you could say I was surprised I find my self tied to a bed, in a completely unknown place, not exactly alive, at the age if nineteen. I only found out that I was ghoul when the sun rises and I left my body. If a ghoul could faint, that's exactly what I would have done. Over years, I found I had been kidnapped by it. It kept me for years, like a pet, but it soon got tired of my biting, scratching, attacking, and running away.

So what did he- it do?

He brought in a Witch. The Witch's name was Ichabod.

A Witch was so much more powerful than a wizard, and could be any sex.

It got Ichabod to make a necklace. It was like a choker, but for a man. It was gold that laced around a thousand year old sycamore wood and then stooped into a purple stone that was made specially for containment, called Amerand, found deep in the Underworld, through the Black Door. Come on, guys, the Black Door was the door to the Underworld. Guarded by Cerberus? Good, we're on the same page now. I could still hear the amusement in his voice now.

"Now, now, Invetta. Keep still while this Witch makes this choker for us." The Witch-Ichabod- stood before me, looking at me tied to the post in sympathy, before clamping the hot metal vice around my neck and then taking the mould to the furnace. Then it held up a purple stone.

"This, my dear, is a containment stone. It means, my love, you'll be mine, forever." I felt my blood run cold. I. Will. Not. Be. Contained.

So the Witch made the choker, and fixed it to it's neck. He explained the details. It tied my soul to the necklace, now is not a good time to explain how. I could only move thirty feet away from the purple stone before unimaginable pain would course through my veins. It could only be taken of the wearers neck if the wearer died or in dire circumstances, another needed it's protection. The choker gave it's wearer the protection of ten powerful Witches. Anyway, things happened, it. . . Disappeared, and I ended up with the choker placed around my pale neck. So you see, as the choker was on my dead body, all I could do was wander the house.

I screamed, silently, in joy, when I felt the tingles and watched the sun slowly sink into the ground. I floated as quickly to my body before being pulled in, with the pain and all, before bolting up right, body and all.

"Great Gods." I breathed and then walked into the bathroom to wash. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a dip dyed t-shirt and a dark hoodie before stumbling into the kitchen for coffee. I was never a morning person. Or an early night person, whatever. I looked through the cupboards and even the fridge and groaned when there was no coffee. Growling, unhappily, I realised the shops would be still open for a while, and practically ran out of the house, and then stopped suddenly. Neighbours. Pros and cons, Third Thoughts?

_Pro, less time until coffee._

_Con, you'll have to be friendly to them, and you don't want to get to know them._

_Pro, it's only asking for coffee, and your in sure need of coffee._

_Con, heed my warning._

_Pro, coffeeeeeeee soooooonneeerrrr_.

I chuckled, brains. Turning on my heel, I stalked to the nearest neighbour and rapped on the door. There was a clatter behind the doors and a mumbling, before it was opened by a very amused looking man. I looked up, and then looked up some more. This man was a giant. His face beamed down at me, not twitching at all at my albinism. His dark hair was closely cropped to his head and he had russet skin. Quillette genes, I realised.

"Can I help you?" He asked and I snapped back into reality, realising I'd been staring. If I could blush, I'd be beet red.

"Uh, yeah." I stammered then cleared my throat. "Yeah, I was wondering if I could borrow some coffee? I moved in yesterday and I haven't been able to get out to get some. Oh! Sorry, I'm so rude, my name is, uh," I paused, recognising I was rambling. I gave the giant a hesitant smile. "Adelaide." The giant laughed.

"Sam." He smiled back. "Come in." He left the door open and then walked back into the house. I closed the door behind me and followed the man, almost having to jog to catch up.

"Emily!" He bellowed and I rolled my eyes. Men. Always had to be loud. My heart nearly stopped once more when I walked into a living room crowded with men and women. Some men were playing loudly on xbox's, while others were gulping down food and the girls sat watching and giggling. The men all looked like siblings with the cropped black hair and russet skin, but what really thumped me on the back of the head was when Sam walked up to a heavily pregnant woman and cuddled her. She turned and I nearly gasped at the scars running down her face but I could see it only added character. The noise had completely seized and every one was looking at me. I shifted on the spot and then grinned. Sam looked round the room but his eyes went back to what I thought would be Emily.

"Emily," he said, looking down at the heavily pregnant woman and I rejoiced in my head for being right. "This is Adelaide. She's come for some coffee." And then to be polite, I added a;

"Please." The woman smiled at me then shuffled out the room, following her was Sam. Then I was assaulted by the other people shouting.

"Shut up!" One shrieked. It was a blonde girl, with shining blue eyes. She turned to me.

"Lara. That ones Seth, Embry, my boyfriend, Collin, Brady, Jared and Quil." Then she turned to the girls. "This is Claire, and Kim."

"Adelaide." I replied and gave a little wave. It was silent for a moment before a loud whisper broke it.

"Dude. She's white!" I saw Embry give Quil a smack across the head.

"Dude, she's albino." Embry commented and gave Quil a pointed look. I burst out laughing and they all swivelled their heads to me.

"Dudes." I mimicked. "Your brown!" I continued laughing for a while before calming down while the rest just looked amused.

"Yes, Quil, I'm albino." I gave him a quick smile to show him I was holding no grudge, though I could hold a mean grudge before turning to the TV and gasping,

"That's totally my favourite game! I bet I can whop all your asses." I pushed Embry out of his seat and grinned before picking up the controller.

"Bring it on, girl." Embry muttered and I laughed. I would bring it on. Indeed.

"We were three games in, I of course, winning, when Emily came back in and said,

"Cup of coffee? You seem to have made your self quite comfortable." I slapped my forehead, hard.

"I'm so sorry!-" Emily cut me off.

"It's fine. I'm use to it. Milk? Sugar? " She showed me the mug that most definantly held my coffee.

"Please!" I said excitedly. As soon as the milk and sugar were in the coffee, I snatched it out of Emily's outstretched hands and greedily drinking half of it

"Burning! Burning!" I screeched, panting. Emily rushed into the kitchen to grab some water and I glared at Embry when he tatted up the game, making me lose. I gulped the water but then managed to splutter it over me when Embry started yet another game.

I stuttered as I watched him race past my stationary car, and then wafted my hand at my burning tongue. I looked at Emily and pointed at Embry. She just grinned at me and I frowned. Growling, I decided to do the only thing I can do. I leaped onto Embry's hunched back and he screeched as I toppled over him onto the floor, but in the process knocking the conttroller out of his hand. Ginning, triumphantly, I then watched in horror as Embry screamed, "Pile on!" And then jumped on me. I spluttered and then rigidly held still as Embry's fingers started tickling my side.

"St- st- stop! Stop!" I laughed, prying his finger off my sides. I had no such luck in that department. I kept laughing until Embry's fingers stilled and a deep voice interrupted.

"What the hell is going in here?" I pushed Embry off me to look at the new comer. He was practically a clone to the others, but he was far more handsome. His face was scrunched with anger.

"Paul." Seth warned. "We have a friend." Paul's gaze snapped over to me and it instantly softened. I looked around to see amused faces. I looked back to Paul as it felt I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I looked into his chocolate eyes and saw one emotion I never thought I'd see again. Complete , can I bear to say it? Love.

_Your so bloody damned to hell and beyond._

Thanks for the support, brain.

Paul smiled softly at me.

"I'm Paul." He said and I'm sorry to say my heart skipped a beat. I scolded it silently for its antics and smiled back, but a wide covering-emotions smile.

"Adelaide."

And I would swear, later, when telling this story, that I heard him mutter Adelaide over and over like it was the best thing in the whole damn world.

And then the moment was completely ruined by those Third Thoughts.

_Why do you have to get all the nutters?_

I nearly went and killed myself right then.

My brain was totally against me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Settling in._

* * *

In all my years, I'd been firm to myself that no-one knew my name. I'd gone through names like a wild fire through brush, from older names, _Josephine, _to ones that were becoming popular, fast, like _Faith._

What surprised me as I waited for the sun to set once more, was that I'd used my middle name. Sure, it wasn't my first name, but it was pretty close. It was a bit late to change it now, though. I could always leave, but the thought turned me cold all over.

It had been a week since I had first moved and I can't get them damn boys out of my house, any time during the night, and it's starting to get difficult to get then out in the day. The didn't seem to mind I had a nocturnal schedule, and they mostly stayed up at night too, apart from the couple that worked in the day. Plus, they are me out if house and home. I couldn't cook good fast enough for them to wolf down, especially that boy, Embry. Food shopping was being a pain, also.

So I've set a rule.

If the boys were eating my food, then they'd damn well go buy some food during the day. Of course, I didn't make then pay all the time. Just most of the time.

From the couple of times I'd talked to Emily, it seems like she was happy to have them out eating other people's food. What I can gather is she is Surrogate Mother 1 and I were New Surrogate Mother 2. I had a desperate compact made with myself that I was going to keep to myself, not make friends, but from the first time they came to my house and I'd witnessed first hand how difficult it was I get them to leave; I'd abandoned the idea.

One thing that was all ways on my mind was _Paul. _I'd catch him staring at me, and he always wanted to help. What did he want? I had no idea.

The boy always seemed so down and desperate when he had to leave, at the very last moment. But I couldn't let him stay.

I glanced at the clock next to my dead body and saw the sundown was later than it should be. They were going to be over at nine, no earlier, I had been adamant about that, and it was already quarter past eight now.

I was bouncing when I returned to my body, and once again, I thanked the Gods for coffee. Some would be surprised, but being dead left an awful taste in your mouth. I was lucky because I don't just sat down with y coffee when the door flew open and in stumbled Embry and Quil.

"My dear one!" Quil exclaimed and pulled my into a hug. I wrapped my blue hoodie around me closer and yelled at Embry.

"Close the door, you idiot! It's freezing!" Embry rolled his eyes but did as I asked before throwing down a bag of shopping onto the table.

"Come on, baby, food time!" Quil exclaimed, going into the cutlery drawer and pulling out pairs after pairs of knife and forks. I glared at them and they looked saddened.

"Coffee." I said, still glaring at them before getting up to set out some tools I would undoubtedly need, including the spatula, before taking a sip out of my mug.

I spied Embry reaching into the bag an pulling out the bread and ham and as quick as greased lightening I jumped and slapped his hand, hard, with the spatula, fortunately still in my hand. Embry pulled his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Romeo, Romeo, why are you so mean?" He said in a loud voice I just snorted and waved my spatula under his nose.

"You keep your grubby hands off the food or I'll shove this spatula where the sub don't shine, you hear me?" I growled and I raised an eyebrow. Embry looked shocked.

"Grubby?!" He shrieked. "My hands are not grub-" he got cu off by a girly squeal.

"My boy!" Quil leaped over and landed flat on Embry. He turned to set a hostile look at me. "Don't you touch My boy, young whippersnapper!" I groaned and rolled my eyes.

I'd better make that food. They seemed to go about off the rail when they were hungry. Embry tightened his grip in Quil and exclaimed,

"Oh, Mammy! She's so horrible to me! She starves me, whips me when I speak! She-" I flew my hands down to the table and smacked it.

"I'll make your damn food!" I gulped the last off my coffee and then slammed it into the sink. The food was cooking when I heard the door slam.

"Honey! I'm home!" Sang Seth as he, Jake and Jared walked into my kitchen.

"Be careful, boys, she's in one of _them moods, wink wink_." I rolled my eyes, my back to them. I can just see Seth out the corner of my eye, nodding his head seriously. The pot suddenly started to boil and I slammed it onto the table.

"Food!" I snapped and they all cheered. I walked to the door way before quickly turning back to them. "Save some for Collin and Brady! I'm not making any more." I stamped out to the stairs and hesitated.

"And Paul!" I screamed, and I heard the booming laughs following it.

The he water beat down onto my back and I sighed in bliss. The only time I could completely relax. I jumped out the shower after five more minutes and wrapped a towel around me body. I'deft them boys too long already. I walked out and then into my room and almost screamed when I saw a hunched shadow on my bed. Flicking the light on, I relaxed when I saw Paul.

And then it hit me , Paul was in my bedroom.

"Paul! Get the hell out of my room!" Paul looked up guiltily but I caught the way his eyes brightened when he saw me. And then he laughed.

"Sorry! Sorry." He muttered but still held back chuckles as he left.

I dressed quickly, rubbed my hair that had darkened under the water and then creaked open the door. It was quiet downstairs and I thought they'd all gone.

But then I saw Paul's shadow on the stairs.

"Come in." I muttered and then sat on my bed. He followed suit. It was quiet for a while before I got impatient.

"What did you want, Paul?" I asked and he jumped, I turned to see him watching me, and I turned away, unnerved by this unknown feeling. He was so-

_NO!_

I winced at the volume of the Third Thought. What they were up to, I had no idea.

Paul watched me for a while before opening his mouth and then snapping it shut. He looked nervous.

"Well, um," he looked lost and I had to stop my self from reaching over and comforting him. "I was wondering, you like food, yeah? And I like food, and well, maybe we could get food together sometime?" He was so hesitant. I- what- my brain stopped working. Is he asking me on a date?!

"Uh, like a date?" I squeaked. He nodded and I panicked. "Paul, your-your lovely and all, but I- we- you- I can't!" I stopped breathing for a while and then calmed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You can't?" He his voice was a couple of decibels lower now and shook with anger. "What can't you!" He shouts and I opened one eye to see him shaking. "What's wrong with me, huh? Am I not good enough for you? Is there somebody else? There's somebody else isn't there! I can't believe I'm so stupid. This is all wrong. Sam was wrong!" He squeezed down onto the bed frame and I heard a _crack!_

I jumped and let out a small shriek. I had to lie now, and that got me mad. He was overreacting.

"I just don't like you!" I said and turned away. _You_ _haven't been on a date in over one hundred years, you mean. _

I heard a low growl and when I looked up to apologise, I realised my room was empty. Empty? Empty. I couldn't believe the hurt that was actually coursing through my veins at that one small lie. I groaned and stuck my head into my pillows. What a mess.

Over the next two weeks, I saw no one. At all.

They just disappeared.

No one answered the door when I knocked when I went over to Emily and Sam's. Embry never answered his phone.

I had to leave to go to a twenty four hour tiny shop in the middle of no-where with canned food so I could survive the week. As the days went past, I grew more angry.

Leaving me to defend for myself! And completely ignoring me.

Was it because of Paul? He got way more upset then needed.

I decided I needed a plan.

I had mentioned before, I could hold mean grudges. And this was going to be one mean grudge.

One. Mean. Grudge.

_I may have an idea. _

And there were the Third Thoughts I loved.


	4. Chapter 4

I think it was a Tuesday. I was getting my first cup of coffee when I heard a loud banging on the front door.

It confused me, I hadn't gotten knockers before. Manoeuvring my coffee and book, _The Gargoyle, _into one hand, I yanked open the door and juggled the tipping cup upright.

You could imagine the surprise when I saw a sheepish Embry Call and Seth Clearwater at my door, wringing there hands. I jerked back so hard, my coffee spilt down on to my tank top.

"Argh, baloney." I muttered mile setting the cup down on the inside of the walls.

"Hey, you okay?" Embry asked moving forward to grab my book. I moved back and glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, innocently, before slamming the door in their faces. _So it begins. _

I decided I was going to need ice cream for this so, after washing and changing, I got into my car and drive to the twenty four hour shop an grabbing cartons of chocolate ice cream. Oscar at the counter whistled when he saw it all. He'd been working every time I'd come in for food and we'd become Friends.. Sort of.

"Planning a party?" He asked as I snorted and gave him the correct amount of money.

"Nope, just a little revenge." I smiled and winked. He chuckled.

"Need any help? Revenge is my speciality." He stuck out his tongue and I laughed.

"Oscar, my good man, where have you been all my life?" I asked and he handed over the bag of ice cream.

He took on a serious face. "Let's have a sleepover!" He squealed and I lightly put my hands over my ear in show.

"I don't think we've got to that stage in our relationship, Oscar." I joked and he hooked an arm through mine. From the two weeks id been coming here, I'd found Oscar was quite utterly gay. He just rolled his eyes.

"We need a film. On the house. Come on. Ooh! Leonardo Di Caprio in Romeo and Juliet. He's _such_ a hunk!" Oscar kept chattering in and on skipping from this film to that film before I got bored. I flung Romeo and Juliet at him and told him to meet me at my house in ten. With an animated wave 'good-bye', Oscar started to lock up the shop, after five minutes of 'no, my boss won't mind' and 'I can have a few hours off'. The ride home was equally as exciting with no good music on the radio and the ride short enough to not be of any significance. When I arrived in my drive, and unlocked my door, I paused and turned to Emily's house, where Embry was looking out the window and Paul was stood at the door. With a glare, I just stomped inside and set about grabbing two spoons for the ice cream.

Exactly ten minutes later, I heard Oscar's car pull up and I went to open the door for him. Paul, Seth and Sam were stood outside watching as Oscar jumped out of his truck and pulled my into a hug, muttering,

"My love! How long it has been!" I laughed, smacking him on the arm and shaking my head while muttering how he had only seen me ten minutes ago. Once I'd pulled him in and shut he door firmly to block the states from the people from across the street, Oscar turned to with a twinkle in his eye and whispered,

"Did you _see_ those lovely examples of the male specimen?" I only rolled my eyes and told him to get his butt on the sofa. After popping the video in, I heard the sound of a throat clearing. I looked at Oscar and he patted the seat next to him.

"Come warm me up, I need your loving tonight." He exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. I laughed loudly and then muttered something about rainbows, but I sat next to him any way. He flung a arm over my shoulders and I tucked in to my ice cream listening to the comments about how cute Leo looked.

"Oh! Doesn't his hair look adorable?"

"Oh! Leo can call for me any day!"

"Mm! That butt in those trousers!"

Oscar was then preoccupied looking at Dirty Dancing for our next film while I got the next tub of ice cream. Then a loud knocking at the door interrupted us. Oscar have me a questioning look and I returned it, but finished getting my ice cream while Oscar answered the door.

After a while, I went to see what was taking so long when I saw Paul at the door, looking mad. When Paul saw me, standing behind Oscar, my hand on his arm, Paul only seemed to get madder. For no reason I knew, I quickly removed my hand but it did nothing to calm him.

The show had to continue.

"Who are you, and why are you standing at my door?" I asked, innocently and Paul glowered at me.

"Adelaide! What are you doing? Who is he?" He asked jabbing a finger at Oscar. I frowned and then shrieked.

"Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" I screamed before tugging Oscar back from the door. Paul looked confused and hurt.

"Adelaide, what are you-"

"Get off my property, Stranger!" I shrieked and then once again slammed the door shut. Oscar just looked curiously at me.

"You are one strange cookie." He said before shaking his head and pressing play.

We finished more films than I had ever watched before with someone else and by the time I finished my fourth tub of ice cream, I glanced at the clock. Throwing it against the wall, Oscar jerked out of the couch and onto the floor, rubbing his eyes and yawning. I pulled him and practically shoved him to the door.

"You must go! Go!" I shouted at him, pushing him.

"You worry too much." He said, simply, thinking I was worrying about his job. I was worrying about something far more important than that! I was worrying about dying in front of him! He left quickly after seeing my frantic face after shouting,

"I'll see you soon!"

I just grunted and ran back inside, forgetting to shut the front door. In my haste, I knocked a lamp onto my toes and I jumped around.

"Buggering flying green fairies with big purple hats on!" I swore and didn't bother picking it up. I ran up the stairs as the tingling started and I realised I wasn't going to make it to bed.

I laid down and for once, or maybe this was the second time, I died on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Paul._

* * *

I was so hurt when I heard the words come out of my imprints mouth.

_"I just don't like you!" _

I got so hurt and so mad, I had to leave, before I hurt her. Not on purpose. I couldn't control this kind of temper. My heart clenched and the white beauty that was, supposed to be, mine.

No. I wasn't soft. I am not soft.

I thought about her every day for two weeks when Sam put us on extra patrols because of the new leech in town. No one was supposed to talk to her, or see her, until this was all over. That was the orders.

I would feel the pain she had at our disappearance. I could feel it in my heart, clenching it, growing more powerful every night.

The only time I didn't feel it was during the day. I never saw her during the day. Never saw her down at the beach, or out in the sun. I didn't see her at all during daylight hours. But as soon as the sun sank an the moon rose, she was every where.

We finally chased the leech off the reservation and Sam finally said we could see her again.

But after what happened between her and I, he suggested Embry and Seth go round first. If she was any imprint of mine, she wasn't going to welcome us back in after two weeks of silence.

The rest of us watched out the window as they knocked and I held my breath. I watched as Adelaide opened the door, book and coffee in one hand and the other on the door knob. She was addicted to that coffee. They exchanged few words but I know that surprised but annoyed glare from any where and I clearly caught the;

"Who are you?"

Before the door slammed in their faces. They turned to me with apologetic face and I shrugged. I'd just try myself later. I watched then as Adelaide left. And then returned carrying a plastic bag.

"Maybe nows your chance, Paul?" Kim, Jared's imprint, told me, meekly. I just shrugged and she went back over to cuddle Jared without a second thought.

I was about to go out to her door when a truck pulled up to her house.

I growled in irritation as the door flew open again and a tall, gangly boy stepped out of the truck an wrapped my imprint in a hug. I held into the door frame and heard it crack as Adelaide laughed with this boy.

A growl shook my body and I was forced outside by Sam.

Phasing, I ran through the woods at a rate of nots, clearly startling Leah, who was on patrol, with all the ways I could murder that boy Adelaide laughed with.

He made her happy when I couldn't! Just the thought made me unbelievably mad.

I should be the one making her happy.

Making her laugh.

I decided I needed to I over there, and sort something out.

Phasing back, I pulled on my shorts and went and hit the door with much force I thought it might break. It didn't help my anger when t_hat boy _answered the door. He looked at me curiously.

"Can I help you, handsome?" I made a disgusted face. What? I clenched my hands.

"I want to speak to Adelaide." I said, through clenched teeth and the boy smiled at me.

"She's busy, sugar, who shall I say called?" His voice grated against my ears and I winced.

"Paul. I need to see her now." The boy smiled at me.

"Hi Paul, I'm Oscar." He clearly ignored the bit where I said I need to see Adelaide. I was about to open my mouth to make him see how much I need to see Adelaide, and maybe a bit of talking with my fists, when her angel like voice was heard.

"Who are you and why are you on my property?" She asked, placing her delicate hand on his little arms.

_Mine_.

My wolf growled inside and I agreed. I shook a bit more but was smug when she removed her hand from his arm as quick as if he'd burnt her.

"Adelaide! What are you doing? Who is he?" I asked, jabbing my finger in the boys direction, needing answers. She frowned an then I winced at the next words out her mouth.

"Stranger Danger! Stranger Danger!" She shrieked and I felt hurt at her words. She's acting like she doesn't know me. Did our disappearance hurt her that much.

_Of course it did, dipshit. _

"Adelaide! What are you-" She cut me off.

"Stranger!" she shrieked again and added a few more words but I couldn't heat them as the door slammed shut in my face and I felt the stares of all my pack. I could just imagine the sympathetic looks they were sending.

I blocked the whole world while I sprinted into the woods and ripped my clothes while phasing.

I howled and howled, pain evident. I howled until my voice cracked. I had hurt my imprint and my heart broke. I stayed in the woods for a long time util the sun was rising.

Then a new voice floated through my head, breaking off my self loathing thoughts.

_Dude, come quick. _

_What is it? _I replied, not caring.

_Adelaide. _

Was the reply and I took off after Brady, racing to the pack house and my angel's home.

When I got there I phased and silently thanked Emily for the shorts she'd laid outside.

Pushing my way through the pack I saw Adelaide'a front door wide open. There was lamp smashed on the floor and I couldn't stop the feeling of dread rushing through me.

"What. Happened?" I growled as my eyes took in the messy place. No one answered, but Sam beckoned me upstairs, with a sad, far away look in his eyes.

I walked up the stairs like a zombie, the rest of the pack following me, and I following Sam. He turned down the corridor to the last door.

Sam just gestured to it and the stood back with the pack. I pushed open the door and fell to my knee.

There,aid on the floor, was my angel.

My imprint.

I tried listening fir her heart beat. There was none.

I tried looking for the tell-tale up and down of the chest. There was none.

It looked like my angel was dead. With no heart beat. She was dead.

I howled loudly from the bottom of my body and the pack joined in with the despair. I crawled quietly to her and picked her up gently and rested her on my knee.

I stroked her hair and barely noticed the pack leaving. Tears finally dropped down my face and to the floor. Now my only reason for living was gone, I would surely soon follow.

i picked her up and laid her on the bed gently, moving the back of my hand down her cheek. Moving numbly I climbed into bed with her and laid side by side, staring at the roof.

"How do she die?" I whispered, not bothering covering my tears, not caring if this was the first time any of them had seen me cry.

"I don't know, Paul. There's no obvious cause of death." Sam replied softly and I choked on a sob.

What had I done to deserve such cruelty?

A cold gust of wind blew over my skin and then settled jut lightly on top and I shivered. The coldness visited my face briefly before moving to just my chest.

How could I cope?

i needed to sleep.

Its just a dream.

I closed my eyes and curled round Adelaide's cold body.

_Its just a dream_.

Some how, I just didn't believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Back Story.._

* * *

I was born July 6th and was part of a family of seven.

Elizabeth, Joseph, Aldrich, Eleanor, Victoria, Me, and Fredrick.

In other words, my ma, my pa, and my brothers and sisters.

They all had blonde hair and brown eyes, except from my father, whose eyes were the brightest blue, oh, and me of course. I was the first albino any one had seen, in those days.

My ma was a dress-maker, and she earned quite a bit, making for other ladies, and the dresses were the finest quality. Sometimes, Eleanor would go into my mothers room and help her make the dresses, when money was a bit low, but Eleanor usually liked to go out; be courted and have a little fun.

Im not saying our family was poor, we were far from that, but like any family, would could be tight at times. Every other day, Victoria, Fredrick and I would be home schooled by out governess, Miss Temple.

Miss Temple had been a kind soul. She taught the girls to sew and all the necessities a young lady would need and taught the boys math, and English, and some times a bit of Latin on a Friday afternoon.

My pa had been a very skilful blacksmiths son. He had even followed in his fathers footsteps for a while before meeting my mother, and marrying her. Then, my father had earned enough, and with the income from the dresses, to pack up work, and get into rowing with the gentleman's club.

Aldrich would sometimes go with my father to the rowing on a Saturday although other times he'd stay and play with Fredrick or read to Victoria. He had courted Blanche for two years. Then finally got the blessing of her father to marry we, an now they had been expecting their first. Edward, she promised me every time I asked. The baby would be called Edward, after her grandfather, and she could just _feel _the baby would be a boy. Of course, I never got to see the baby boy, or any of my family again, but I heard that the boy, Edward, died of Spanish Influenza at a young age.

Victoria was a quiet girl. She'd spend most of her time in the library, learning about the world, instead of going outside and doing things with her life.

"Of course I'm doing something with my life." She would promise me."I'm learning every thing a man can lean."

I only ever hoped that attitude to the world never got her in trouble.

Mat meal times, when she'd finally surface out of the library, she would go down and help some of the servants prepare meals. She never liked to just sit around. Although, that's a bit ironic, seeing as she'd sit for hours reading.

I would spend all my time outside, exploring, with my only friend, Samuel. Sam stuck by me, when the other children stayed far away because of my lack of colour.

Sam and I would wander and eat and wander and then finally return home, say goodbye, and then go inside, only to repeat the process the next day.

Fredrick was only thirteen when I disappeared, and the only thing I can say was that he was trouble.

I never saw my family after I had gone - and I can remember exactly how I got into the position of being a ghoul.

_It had been a long night, and it was just nearing dusk on a Saturday night. I had met Samuel out for brunch and we had ended our exploration late than usual. Samuel had just expressed his interests, and love, in me, and because father had agreed he was a suitable man for marriage, I had been letting him court me. The sun disappeared down into the ground as I walked into an alleyway. _

_Looking back, I could see how much of a bad idea that had been. _

_I was whistling a jolly tune and had gotten half way down the alley when three men, dressed in rags, jumped out of the shadows. One pressed his dirty hand to my mouth, and the other with a knife against my throat. _

_I let out a muffled scream, the other two stood in front, grinning. _

_"What have we here?" The first man said, his rank breath bombarding my senses. _

_"The colour-less, Johnny." The second answered to the rhetorical question and the first rolled his dirty eyeballs. _

_"I know!" He hissed and the other two winced and stepped back. "This one, the one the people say must have sinned for God to make her colour-less." I listened in curiosity. They said that? The people on the streets? The ones who crossed the road when I came walking down one side of the street. _

_"The one they say's diseased, Johnny?" The third commented, and gulped visibly. _

_"I don't want no disease, Johnny!" The second wailed and the third hit him across the head. _

_"Shut it, Tom. We'll take the girls money, that's all. Then we'll be off." The man they called Johnny hesitated, then added, "Quickly." Almost like he was scared. _

_"How you know she's got money on her, Johnny?" The third asked and the first tightened his grip on me, the knife digging in to my neck. _

_"Am I the only one with brains?" The first hissed. "This ones dress is quite fancy made, an' she just come from that rendez-vous with that pretty boy, you get me? No one courts, unless they have money." The first explained to the others, the others nodding along. Then the third stepped forward into the light._

_I made then the first mistake. _

_I lifted my first finger and pointed at the man, the man who I could clearly see now. _

_"Get back!" The first hissed and the other quickly slunk back into the shadow. The first panicked while the others looked bewildered. _

_"Oi! Our Billy, get on and check them chickens!" The woman's voice boomed down the alleyway and the robbers panicked, the first letting his hand slipped on my mouth. I screamed. _

_Second mistake. _

_A little boy ran into the alleyway, panting obviously and my eyes widened. I was scared for him now. He looked only six. The robbers were panicking and the first robber was letting me go to run after his companions. As soon as the robbers grip loosened just a tiny bit, I jerked forward to get the boy. . . And in turn, making the robber react by pushing the knife into my neck with a squelching sound. _

_Third mistake. _

_Strike three! _

_And yourrrrrrrr out! _

_Or dying, in my case. _

_I slipped to the floor and listened to the panicked shouts of the retreating robbers; _

_"What did you do!" _

_"It wasn't my fault!" _

_"You've got the coppers on us now! You've killed her!" I'm dead? I thought. _

_The little boy was also kneeled beside me his tiny hands in my neck wound and whispering. _

_"Oh mamma said I shouldn't listen to Auntie Betty. She said, don't you go down that alley if Auntie Betty asks you to, you hear, Our Billy? Oh, I should have listened like a good little Boy."_

_My vision slowly faded and I felt my breathing shallow, and my chest struggle to collect enough air. I was just about to give up when I heard a cold, low voice. _

_"Go back to your family boy." And I felt the little pressure in my neck dissipate. _

_Then my body was even colder than it should be. I felt something prod at my neck and the voice sighed. _

_"Such a pretty thing, I really shouldn't let it go to waste." There was a pause. "You will thank me for this one day, I promise. My name is Berlioz. I am going to save you." _

_I felt something dribble between my lips and I willed my tongue to work and gulp down the sweet liquid entering my throat. Slurping it down, I almost groaned in protest when the liquid was stopped. I then felt pressure on my neck again. And then a twist. _

_And blackness. _

When I woke, I soon found out Berlioz- it- had tried to make me into a Vampire, but my body had rejected the venom, after the blood had hit my system.

When I woke, I had begged for Berlioz to hunt down the robbers and give me some sweet revenge. He had been happy to oblige.

When I woke, I made Berlioz promise to give something to the little boys family. The boy could be traumatised. This time, it took a bit of work for him to agree.

When I woke, you could imagine the shock when the sun rose, and I left my chained body, experiencing the pain for the first time. And his expression of rage at the new development.

When I woke, I found I was no longer human.

When I woke, I was Ghoul.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh,_ my dear sweetdevilgirl... This will really put a bee in your bonnet ;) _

* * *

My heart had been abused.

Ripped in half and stomped on by Paul's tears.

I don't know why in the world of orange peanuts Paul's tears hurt me so much. But they did.

When I floated above him and saw them damn tears as he cried, yes _cried, _over me, I think I may have shed a few of my own, because of the despair and love I could feel rolling off of him.

You see, Ghouls had an extra pinching of senses, so emotions? No problem. I think God created us to be a superior race. But of course, then he had to go and make sure that there were 1 in 10 ghouls around. And, man, what a pain that is.

I watched as Paul crawled over and laid me onto his bed, and then, surprisingly, watched as he slumped down beside me, falling fast asleep.

I waited, just staring at him, occasionally brushing a ghostly hand over his cheek, or neck. No one bothered to come in as he slept.

"My imprint." Paul muttered and I jumped, possibly thinking he was awake. There was an hour 'till sundown.

"My Adelaide." He muttered again and I narrowed my eyes as I recognised my name.

Imprint? What?

I mulled over what the hell this meant as I became re-alive.

It puzzled me as I slipped out of Paul's grip and then down stairs, quietly tiptoeing to the door and grabbing my shoes.

Slipping them on, I panicked as a sleepy;

"Adelaide?" A shocked muffled voice exclaimed an I panicked.

I couldn't face them. Not yet!

Slamming the door open, I bolted for the trees.

There was an alarmed shuffle in the house behind me. My house.

I ran out into the trees, stretching my newly alive muscles to the max. My arms pounded and legs stretched and my breaths shortened and I panted Heavily.

The events of the day overwhelmed me at one point in my running and tears started to run down my cheeks. A sob racked my body, but yet, I still ran on.

After a while, I stopped and collapsed onto the green undergrowth.

A deep breath in.

And out.

An in.

And out.

I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheekS but I knew they'd stop if I calmed. I lay, arms stretched, breathing deeply and calming down.

I peered up into the trees abe finally realised I was lost.

Meh. I wasn't going back any way.

"Why." I froze at a voice that didn't sound familiar. "Are you crying, child, and why do you smell like-" there was a slight pause and an intake of breath before; "-mangy mutts?" I was then confused. Mutts? I sat up and looked at a beautiful red head. She donned a flowing white dress but her feet where bare and her hair looked windBlown.

"As in, like, dogs?"

"Yes. Werewolves." The woman smiled.

How the hell did she know about werewolves. It was then I took a closer look at her. The flawless beauty and the- oh. Red eyes.

"Vampire." I snarled as fear coursed through my veins.

"I'm glad you recognise, Invetta. The master would be unhappy if I brought you back harmed because I had to teach you fear." I froze, the frown dieing on my lips. how did she know my name?

Who was she?

Master?

I heard of the clan that called the leader master. It was familiar. But it would come to me.

Master. Oh... Shit.

Berlioz. The leader of the clan that called him master.

In my years of wandering I had heard of the vampire that he had 'saved', just like me.

Heavy sarcasm.

The vampire that could project visions to induce fear. What was her name? Think!

"Lorraine." I breathed, straightening, my fear dissapating to anger.

"Berlioz is dead, Liar. I should know. I killed him!" Lorrained laughed again and smirked.

"I rather think not, unless, the one I had been sharing a bed with this year had fooled me and the coven ."

Shared a bed?

Ohhhhh.

I smirked, "How do you like to be second Best?"

If Lorraine could turn red in anger, she'd be A tomato.

"Don't push me." she snarled, but I saw the hurt in her Eyes.

Oh the poor Vampire. She reckons she's in love. And that he loves her. How delusional can you be?

"Well it's true. Every one knows I had him first." I said, watching in amusement as she obviously scrambled for footing in a crumbling facade.

"Please. Why would he want a plain ghoul like you over a vampire like me." She snorted.

"Because he always has. And probably always will." the vampire frowned but pulled a phone out her pocket and threw it at me. With the training of a hundred years of being kept with a vampire, I caught it as it flew towards my face.

"Press L. The master would like to speak to you." Her cold demeanour was back on and I knew I had struck a nerve. Nevertheless I held L and waited as it rang.

"Yes?" My breath caught as his deep rich voice sounded over the phone.

"Lorraine." Berlioz warned and I couldn't breath, just stand there in shock with the phone pressed against my ear.

A sharp pain jabbed in my side and I turned to glare at Lorraine, who had poked me.

"Speak." She hissed and I frowned. Turning away from her again I breathed in a shaky breath.

"Berlioz?"

There was a pause.

"_Invetta_?!" He screeched in my ear and I let myself go enough to scold him.

"That is not a tone of voice a leader should use." I said and I couldn't help it. After one hundred years together, I had let my instincts take over. Once upon a time, I had looked after him. That was before he got the necklace, anc before I tried to run away.

"That sounds like my pet." He chuckles. "I see Lorraine's has found you. She'll be bringing you back to me."

I laughed, shortly.

"I'm not going anywhere with your _plaything_." Berlioz hums.

"Do I detect jelousy there, my pet?"

"No!" I growl.

"You'll come to me." he orders.

"Over my dead body!" I screech back.

"That can happen." He warns and I understand he would take me when I was dead, in the day. He'd done it before, when I'd refused to go somewhere, he'd just tak. Me when I was dead.

"No." I repeat. I will not go anywhere with that girl. How could he not understand I would not come back to him?

"I have some thing to tell you, Invetta." His voice grumbles out of the speakers.

"Not interested." I retort and I go to press the end call button.

"I can stop you dieing!" I paused and my hand brought the phone back to my ear. My breathing was heard over the phone and he resumed.

"I can stop you dieing, from going through that pain!"

"There's a but on that end, isn't there?" I said, wearily.

"But, you must come back to me. To become Vampire and live by my side. That is what I ask in payment to stop your suffering." I paused and peered at Lorraine who had gone stonily white at the mention of me living my his side. I smirked at her, at her stupidity.

"It not possible." I say while keeping my eyes on Lorraine who seemed to be calculating something.

"It is, Invetta. Would I lie."

_Yes_.

"I'm not ever coming back, Berlioz. It's final." Berlioz snorts then.

"It is going I be the hard way then. Until your by my side, my pet, your beloved."

It seemed like he was signing a letter when the phone cut of and I flung it back to Lorraine. He caught it, still cold, and pocketed it.

"I told you didn't I?" I squeaked as she came closer.

"He is mine." she sneered and her hands shot towards my neck. I gasped for air and she blocked my throat. _Can't. Breath_.

There was a loud howl And her head snapped to the right.

"I'll be back." she hissed before dissapearing. I collapsed onto the greenery and choked, my hands soothing my raw neck.

"Adelaide." Paul's voice cried and I hadn't been more greatful to hear that voice.

I coughed violently.

"It's not Adelaide." Paul's hands pulled my up onto his lap and his hand stroked my hair.

"What?" He asked, confused. I tilted my head to peer into his chocolate eyes And at his handsome face.

"My name is not Adelaide. Its Invetta." I croaked as I stood, my anger building.

"Invetta?" He breathed and looked hurt.

"Yes! Invetta! And would you like to give me the truth as well? _Werewolf_?" I growled and Paul rubbed his hand across his face. He stood as well and moved to pull me to him but I stepped backwards.

"Look-" he started but I cut him off.

"No you look! Why didn't you tell me!" I shrieked.

_You can't really ask that, you haven't told him your secret. _

Shut up!

"Yeah. I'm a werewolf." Paul sighed and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, but also in a silent way to tell him to continue.

"We hunt vampires." I snorted and Paul looked at me curiously. "You don't believe me?" He asked and I shook my head. Like this man could take down a vampire. Obviously he misunderstood that I didn't believe he was a werewolf because he untangled me from him and went into the woods, but came out as a massive silver wolf. And I mean massive.

Okay. I believed that they could take down vampires. I believe!

He change back and then wandered towards me.

"We call it phasing." I nod and look at my shoes. How could I not know my boyfriend turned into a massive wolf. Wait. Boyfriend? Oh no. No way.

"Silver?"

He looked amused. "Myth."

"Full moon?"

"Myth."

I hesitated, remembering the looks of adoration he'd given me.

"Mates?" I asked and he froze. He stared at me and softly whispered,

"We call them Imprints. It's when our whole world shifts and that one person becomes our only thought. We be whatever they want us to be. Brother, lover, friend, whatever." He pauses and looks at me.

"Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, all the others, they're all imprints." I open my mouth to speak but Paul holds up a hand. My mouth instantly locks shut.

"You. _Invetta_." He spits out my name, trying it out. "You are my imprint."

I? Me? His imprint?

Oh, Berlioz is going I have a field day with that one.

I go to speak again but he cuts me off with a growl.

"Why do you smell like leech?" He snarls and I sigh.

"It's a long story." He frowns and points to the floor.

"Then sit, and tell me." His tone implying there is no room for argument. I sit and he wraps and arm around my shoulders. I go to pull away but he holds on tight.

I'm not going to tell him everything, but I'll tell him something.

I stop struggkun and relax.

"Invetta." He says it like it's the best thing in the world. I look at him and he stares into my eyes, as if looking into my soul.

"Now that you know." He pauses and rests his lips briefly in mine.

"I'm never letting you go."

I go to tell him the story but he stops me one last time.

"Plus, you need to tell me why the hell you were dead this morning."

I groaned silently.

If I got through the next day, I would personally love any one up in them clouds.

_You better get started_.

Unwillingly, I agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Listen up. I have an idea to get us out of here. _

I paused my quest through the trees to the bonfire for a moment before starting walking again, but at a slower pace.

It had been a couple of days after the pack had found me dead and the bitch Lorraine had almost murdered me because Berlioz wanted me over her.

I had managed to get out of telling Paul my story by promising to tell the whole pack, all together. That means tonight.

The pack had invited me to a bonfire to hear the legends of their tribe; and then after, to tell my story.

My nerves were endless.

_Right. Right. _

_This is the plan. _

_In a minute your going to faint. _

_Your going to fall to the floor and hit your head so your unconscious. _

_Them pups will coming running out shouting; _

_"Invetta!" _

_And we'll be taken to hospital. _

_Then, when we wake up, we make a mad dash out of the window and into the wind, never to see them again. _

_Sounds good right? _

_Okay. We'll faint in; _

_Three. . ._

_Two. . . _

_One. . . _

_Faint! _

_Faint! _

_Faaaiinntttt! _

_Damn you, Invetta Adelaide!_

I rolled my eye at the running comentry in the back of my brain.

I wasn't willing to try that solution.

_Wimp! _

They whispered and I harrumphed.

No nasty thoughts gonna make me faint.

I kept walking until I got to the edge of the trees into the clearing. I could see the pack all joking around together and even Seth piling food onto his plate. My heart sped up.

Okay. Okay. Now I can faint.

I can't do this.

_It's too late now, girl! Should have listened to me before! Duh! _

I looked to see everyone had gone quite and Paul beckoning me over to him.

I stepped out the line of trees towards the heat of the fire but before I could get far, I was squashed into a bear hug.

"Adelaide!" I voice squeaked and I laughed at Embry.

"Let go, you baboon." I breathed deeply as Embry let me go and then pushed me over to Paul grinning. I caught a glare from Lara but ignored it and smiled sheepishly at Paul.

Paul pulled my down next to him and wrapped his arm round my waist while Embry returned to Lara and have her a kiss on the forehead.

"I am Billy. Jacob's father." Said an older man in a wheel chair and I greeted him back.

"Invetta."

The camp once again went silent. I realised my mistake and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Uh yeah. Well you see, my real name is Invetta Adelaide. Not just Adelaide." I shifted beneath Paul's grip but he didn't let go.

There was silence for a minute or so before it was broken.

"Oh my boy! She lied to us! I feel so betrayed!" Quil wailed while pretend sobbing onto Embry's shoulder, Embry patting Quil's head comfortingly.

I rolled my eyes at then but silently thanked them for lightening the mood.

"I've got a few things to say. You know." I looked pointedly around the camp.

"First. . ." Billy muttered before launching into a story, a legend, about wolves and wives. I took particular interest in a story where a wife stabbed herself to save her husband. I was in awe at the end and it took Billy a few time to get my attention.

"You understand what we are, Ade-Invetta, yes? So, if you please, share your story?" He wheeled himself over to where Jacob slouched and I stood and wiped sweaty palms on tights jeans.

"Well. I was born in the 1800's-"

"What!"

I gave Quil a fierce look but continued.

"Yeah. Well, I came from a wealthy family, you know, so I wasn't bad off, and one dat I was walking home from my Courter, and I got into some trouble." I paused.

This seemed like a really bad idea. Quil obviously couldn't keep it in.

"You have got to be-"

"Will you be quiet and-"

"1800's-?"

"Shut it!" Paul's voice rang out above the others before smiling at me. I went to continue when I stopped suddenly.

"Where is Jared and Leah?" I asked, nervously.

"Patrolling." Paul said, and I shifted a little.

"Then, perhaps, I should wait until they get back. . ."

I trailed off as Paul gave me the your-not-getting-out-of-this look. I sighed.

"Well." I licked my lips. "You see. Guys. I'm a-" I broke off and looked round. Something was off.

"A?" Prompted Billy.

"Ghoul." I whispered as a second later a howl pierced the air.

Immediately, the wolves jumped into action as Emily hurdled us back towards her house. Paul gave me a quick kiss on the door head before bursting into a wolf and I watched in awe as he bounded away, gracefully.

"What's happening?" Asked Claire, the poor girl looked around confusedly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Vamps, sweetie." Emily told her before pushing us through her door and locking it behind her.

"Ghoul, huh?" Kim asked wearily, and I grimaced. She stood to my right and I lowered my head as to not meet her eyes.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"And that entails, what?" Inquired Emily, as she, Lara and Claire strolled into the living room.

I sat down heavily onto a chair and smiled.

"I don't suppose you could wait until the guys got back?" I asked.

Emily shot me a 'your-kidding-me' look and I sighed.

"It means I was killed. And when I woke back up, I was alive by night but as soon as the sun rose, poof! I died. I became a ghost." I looked at them all. "And what a pain in the butt it is." I got Claire to crack a smile but the others looked at me in pity.

"That must be horrible. It must have been horrible to die!" Whispered Lara as she gave me a smile. I just nodded.

"Invetta-" Kim started but I cut her off.

"I'll tell you the rest when the guys are back and all together." I said dismissively And reluctantly, they agreed.

* * *

It was happening again.

They only bloody time I got with Paul was always cut short by a howl that, I learned, meant vampire.

When I found who the bloody hell the howler was, I'm going to cut out their tongue.

This time, we were actually getting some where in our relationship, and in comes the howl.

Paul pulled away and stroked my cheek, me sat in his lap on the sofa.

"I need to go," he said softly, "Plus, it's getting light."

I looked out the window.

"I've got ages until sunrise."

I had told them the things they needes to know, which, of course, excluded Berlioz.

But it had included the choker.

You can imagine the reactions.

"Oh you poor dear!" _Emily_.

"_Bound_ to it?" _Sam_.

"At least it doesn't look like it can go out of fashion." _Claire_.

"You mean you can't literally get it off?" _Seth_.

And, of course, Quil, the excellent drama queen.

"Oh! Waily waily waily! My boy! Did you hear that? That necklace is stuck to her neck! I bet she can't wash under it! Eww! It bet it's got so many germs and bacteria and-"

At that point Sam had smacked Quil across the head and he had shut up with a glare.

Any way, Paul deposited me onto the sofa with an apologetic look. I just glared back and crossed my arms.

"I hate This! You always have to go!" I frowneD.

"I know. I know. I'll be back soon." He soothed but I was having none of it.

"This would happen if you weren't a friggin' dog!"

"Shapeshifter, dear."

I sighed. Shapeshifter, mutt, dog, who cares.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I reopened them the door was closing and Paul was leaving. I was too stubborn to get up yet so I switched on the TV.

I yawned. I wasn't tired.

The TV shows were awful so I got some ice cream, chocolate, I know, and sat and are the tub.

When sunrise came and Paul still hadn't gotten bak yet, I went to bed with a frown on my face, feeling very angry indeed.

When I woke the next night, the smell of coffee made my stomach grumble and I almost ran down stairs and into Paul's arms.

He chuckled and pecked my hair before handing me a cup of coffee. I smiled.

"Thank you."

Any combination of coffee and Paul would set any girls mood sky high.

"I've got you a present." I gaped. A present?

"For meeeee?" I squealed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Who else? in the table."

I ran to the table and saw a square under a brown towel.

I picked of the towel and opened the cage and. . .

I Frowned.

"A weasel?" I scrunched my nose up. The creature in the cage was pure white with black eyes and a pink nose, but there was a speckle of brown between his Eyes.

"An Ermine. They are from the weasel family, but Snow White. This one is trained." He picked it up and I smiled. It was chuffing adorable!

"Trained?"

"Yes. It'll stay around your shoulders-" Paul lifted the Ermine to his shoulders and it curled round his neck, "-and it'll follow you round like a dog-" I placed it to the floor and walked around abit to see it follow my footsteps, "-And it doesn't need a cage-" I picked the Ermine up and stroked it's fur. "-and his name Mershkeraf."

"Hey, Mesh!" I chuckled as I stroked his white back fur.

"You like? " asked Paul hesitantly. I grinned and put Mershkeraf around my neck. He settled in comfortably.

"I love!" I gave him a peck on the cheek before running up to my room to place Mesh on the bed.

Paul groaned loudly in protest and proceeded to follow me.

I squeaked as Paul bury in the door and started to tickled me.

"St-st-stop!" I shrieked.

"Not until you learn your lesson." Paul replied. There was a hiss and Mesh jumped on Paul, his claws digging in his back so Paul had to let go. Mesh jumped from Paul into the safety of my arms and Paul growled at him.

"Mamma' little boy," I teased and curled Mesh around my neck.

Paul glowered at the Ermine and it stared back innocently.

"Be nice to Mershkeraf, Paul Walker!" I threatened and Paul turned to me.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

With a laugh, I escaped out of my room with Mesh and placed him on the sofa.

"Stay." I said, not knowing whether the animal could understand.

When Paul walked down the stairs and saw the Ermine alone on the sofa, he went to give it a prod. Before his finger could touch him, I smacked him with a spatula and scooped Mesh into my arms.

"Ow!" Paul sucked his finger.

"Mine!" I snarled, clutching Mesh.

"Mine!" Paul responded, pulling me and Mesh to his chest and squishing us.

I gave Paul at tap on the nose with the spatula and pulled away, putting Mesh to the Floor and walking into the kitchen.

_Yours, indeed_.


	9. Chapter 9

_Certain as the sun. _

_Rising in the east. _

_Tale as old as time. _

_Song as old as rhyme. _

_Beauty and the Beast. _

* * *

The only time I got to mull over my situation with the Vampires, creatures I had forgotten about over my fifty year free, was when I was dead and the sun had risen.

I hadn't dared to talk to Paul, and with the time I'd known him, I was certain he'd lock me up and never let me out again until he'd hunted down Berlioz.

_Berlioz_.

The name still gave me shivers when I thought about it, and they weren't pleasurable shivers.

They were cold, icy shivers that pulled goosebumps from your skin.

The shivers that understood you were quivering in fear at the one particular thing.

In my years, I had over come all my fears.

Spiders? No problem.

Clowns? Get out of here.

But Berlioz?

Now that was one person that made me scream.

My mood darkened as I thought of the years where I had actually trusted him.

I would run around with him, going to balls, parties, conferences for the Vampires.

He would hold me closely to his side as other leaders of clans came up and congratulated him for being the only one with a Ghoul companion.

Apparently, even back then, ghouls were hard to catch, and hard to tame.

I had even shared his bed.

That thought made me growl.

So naïve.

So stupid.

I bet it was fifty years before I realised what a bastard he was.

And now, after another fifty years of blissful silence from his part, I learn to hear he was still alive. And now coming for me.

What had happened over those years?

Why now?

And what happened to Chester?

The boy who barely looked fifteen, but was over four hundred in Vampire years, my only friend.

Had Berlioz slaughtered him, when but if, he found out he was a traitor?

Like Chester would have cared.

The boy had grown up far too quickly, and had seen too much. He had even fallen in love once.

The girl, as pure as an angel, they say, and coincidently name Angelica, had not lived to become his bride.

Something terrible had happened they say.

I hadn't know what had happened.

I was in so deep of thought that when the sun finally set, I hadn't noticed and laid in bed for a minute or so before being brought back to the present by something wet pressed against my cheek.

Shrieking, I sprang up and out of bed to see a silver mutt curled up with Mesh laid on top of it. it was such a sweet sight-

Wait.

He's on my bed!

In his dog form!

Growling, I smacked Paul on his nose to wake him up then shouted doggy insults at him until he sloped away to phase. Mesh just sat there and looked innocent.

I waited until Paul came back in and Folded my arms.

_O' the foldin' o' the arms_!

And then started tapping my feet.

_Dinnae show us the tappin' o' the feet! _

_O' an' the pursin' o' the lips! _

Be quiet!

I mentally snarled at Third Thoughts' horrible timing at becoming something out of a book.

A book we had read at Berlioz's.

I stared fiercely at Paul who hung his head.

"I just wanted your company. I'm sorry for getting in your bed." I scoffed.

Paul looked up surprised and angrily.

"Wha-"

"I don't care about that. I care about you were a mutt in my house and got dog hair on my bed!" I frowned. It didn't seem like a good enough reason to be so angry, and yet, still, I was so angry.

Paul started to chuckle and I stared at him. I was not amused.

Paul burst out laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You- you-"

I growled and stalked out the bedroom and tithe kitchen.

I slammed a coffee cup on the counter and poured coffee, drinking it greedily.

Angry, angry, angryyy!

I chanted to myself as Paul came into my kitchen looking apologetic but like he was going to pull something.

Which, I reminded myself, I am not going to fall for.

Mesh followed Paul and stood with him. Traitorous animal.

"Don't be angry love." Paul said.

"I am."

"Please."

"I still am."

A sigh.

"What can I do?"

I thought for a moment, then smiled sweetly.

"You can get out."

"Please Invetta!"

I crossed my arms.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" He howled and I shrugged.

He crossed his arms, defiantly.

"I'm not leaving."

I paused for a moment.

"Fine. I will."

I stormed to the door and threw it open before running to the woods.

What was wrong with me?

He hadn't done anything wrong.

Berlioz.

Berlioz!

That _bastard_!

He ruins everything!

"Damn you!" I screamed and fisted my hair. Once again, I was lost.

"You mean me?" A cool voice called out and I swung around.

"Lorraine." I snarled.

She smirked.

"I admit, it was hard finding you." She paused, "One who is dead hasn't got much of a scent." She laughed a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, _Backup_."

She flinched, just a little, and I realised this Vamp wasn't old.

Damn, Berlioz hadn't even trained her.

"Now are you going to come quietly, or am I going to drag you? The Master only wants a word." She stretched out her hand and I scoffed.

"N-"

Lorraine flashed forward and before I could register what was happening, her hand was heading to my head.

"PAUL!"

I screamed.

It went black.

When I woke, I was sat on a chair, unbound, but in a dark room with no windows and one door I was certain was locked.

It was such a Berlioz typical scene, I almost laughed.

There was scuffling from the door and my head whipped towards it.

Bangs, groans, then the door opened.

And in stepped him.

He hadn't changed.

Still looked twenty-three with dark hair thats swept across his face and them piercing red eyes.

He still radiated with power and my eyes involuntarily widened.

After fifty years he was here, right in front of me.

Berlioz.

The only man I've ever loved.

_Until, Paul. _

What?

I didn't get to answer my own question as Berlioz spoke.

"My dear, it has been so long."

He strode forward and stroked my cheek. I launched myself out of the chair and to the back of the room.

"Did you have to send your little _friend_ to get me?"

Berlioz chuckled.

"Jelous, my pet?"

I scoffed.

"Well, what do you think it was going to do? Make me come running back so you had me to screw every night instead of her? Anyway, did you tell her that you've ways wanted me, because you have haven't you. Have you ever told her she was just backup until you got me back? Ever thought of her feelings?" I was ranting, and I hadn't a clue why I cared for the redheaded vamp.

"It's true."

I was shocked. That's it?

"What?"

He sighS.

"She's only ever been something to keep me occupied. You are all I want."

What?

"I'm not common back."

Berlioz sighs.

"Stubborn. As always. I can't argue with you, you seem to have brought your mutts with you."

Berlioz takes two steps to come face to face with me and press his ice cold lips to mine, before wrapping his hand round my neck.

"The choker. It still works then?" There's a short pause. "Hmm. But I must go."

He kisses me again. It feels nothing like Paul's do, and I find myself missing him so bad it hurts.

"I need to leave you something to remember me by, until next time." His finger strokes my cheek.

Then, as quick as lightening, he takes his nails down my neck and to the bottom of stomach, going through the bit between my breasts and the middle of my stomach, leaving a set of scratches so deep I was bleeding heavily.

They looked so similar to the ones going from my shoulder to my back.

The ones he had left the first time I had tried to run away.

I screamed loudly.

He whispered fiercely.

"You may be Ghoul, and immortal, Invetta."

I shakily sobbed as pain sears down my front.

"But you still harm as easily as a mortal. But I know you won't die, so I can harm you as badly as I want. And these _scratches_ will scar. Just like last time eh?"

He laughed at my tears.

"If you were good, I wouldn't have to do this."

I just sob in response, glaring at him through the curtain of tears I had made.

And like that he was gone.

I slumped to the ground and screamed as my wounds tingled.

There was a bang and the familiar figure ran through and growled.

"Invetta!" He roared

I groaned. He tried to move me but I screamed.

"Stay awake for me, Invetta."

My vision blurs.

"Stay awake!" He shouted.

I sighed.

The sick bastard that did this.

They'd see the scars all over my body, if they looked.

I didn't want that.

I tried to gather the strength to open my eyes but all I could manage was a flutter.

"Berlioz. . ." I sighed.

I gave into the pain, and blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Would it be wrong of me to think of death as not an end but a beginning?

A beginning of an adventure I would love to proceed down.

A path, entwined between patches of green and purple, flowers the curl up towards the goodness and swelter when you walk by.

Do you believe in Heaven?

Do you believe in God?

Do you believe in Hell?

My life was Hell.

Never dying is not what it seems, it's a curse, a curse that slivers around the soul like a snake covered in green which hissed and shrieks until you can bear it no longer.

So you understand that this. . . blackness was a reprieve from the cruel world.

Maybe The Lord had finally thought he'd punished me enough, and decide it was my time to die.

But of course, it was a cruel way, to be murdered by a lover.

Who?

Blackness.

No need for complex thoughts, the brain slowly stopping, the heart beat slowing, the air in the lungs receding.

I had felt this before.

This simplicity.

This joy.

Who enjoys dying?

No one normal.

I was never normal.

Who?

Why?

Does it matter?

Emptyness.

Feelings disappeared with one blow.

I had felt this before.

Murder.

Suicide.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Have I lost count?

When?

Something missing.

But the bliss.

Did it stay long?

Who knows?

I always woke.

Never _remembered_.

Always scared to die.

But dying. For me it was?

Contempt.

How fleeting a lifetime?

How impermanent is the one thing we hold so close to us, over our years?

The thing we see started, and ended, but yet we are still so attached.

Everything we see had the privilege of life, a blade of grass, a creature of our planet.

Why does it revolve around life?

Life, supposed to be happy?

Why?

Death: sadness, grief.

Why?

To me, who-

Who am I?

What did I live for?

Surely death is not just this?

Some one important.

Some one from the past.

Who was I?

What happened?

Pain.

It hurt to remember.

Searing needles going through blackness so I tumbled and turned in the cold tomb.

Contempt drifting.

Bliss fading.

Coldness.

Past.

Present.

Future.

_Remember_.

Why?

It hurts.

Dresses.

My first death.

My saviour.

Who?

Vampire.

_Vampire_.

What is that?

Why?

Town.

Trees.

_Suicide_.

Clouds.

Anger.

Scratches.

_Wolves_.

Why?

When?

Who?

How?

Who are these creatures?

Why burn so red?

Why haunt me?

Why bother me?

I hide.

Clouds rolling.

Leaves falling.

Poem?

Reality.

A voice.

I heard a voice.

To remember to smell, feel, touch, see, hear.

Mind, fingers, toes, thoughts.

Love, anger, fear, shame.

That somebody- no.

Two people.

Two people I love.

Cannot remember.

Its happened before.

When?

How?

Answer me!

Faith.

To have faith is to defy logic.

It takes faith to think positively.

It takes faith to believe that there is a loving someone who cares deeply about our pain.

To believe in life, the universe, or yourself after numerous failures is to have courage.

Faith is an act of courage.

It is choosing to get up in the morning and face our fears and believe that something will help us.

Faith is choosing to believe that even though we may have failed one hundred times before that we can succeed the next time.

I remember that.

And a name?

A name I say.

It hurts to think.

Did it hurt like this when I was. . .

Was I alive?

What is alive?

A name?

Pain?

_I don't want the darkness anymore. . ._

Alive.

I person, animal, plant that is living, not dead.

Am I dead?

Has my suffering stopped?

I was undead.

Immortal.

Wasn't I?

_**INVETTA**_.

My. . . Name?

Invetta.

Yes.

Berlioz.

First lover.

I remember.

_**Invetta, wake up.**_

Where is that coming from?

I have nothing here.

Darkness.

Cold.

Groggy.

Blinding light pierced through the darkness.

A low hum.

Blink.

Mind is blank.

Where am I?

White, white and more white.

Blink.

A man.

Buff, brown, handsome.

Leaning over me.

Hospital?

White.

Blink.

Sound?

None.

The giant in front of me opens and closes his mouth.

Blink.

What?

Work.

Now. Sound.

"Invetta?"

I cough.

Sit up.

My body doesn't co-operate.

"Relax. You've taken a beating."

_Understatement_.

Who are you, in my head?

I grit my teeth as pain shoots through my front and whimper.

Stitches?

What happened?

Down my front.

My bed?

I recognise my blankets.

"Who-" I croak, breaking off in a coughing fit.

"Shh."

Fingers touching arm.

Jump.

"Don't touch me." I croak, horsily.

The giant frowns.

"It's me? Embry."

Embry?

does that name sound familiar?

Yes.

"Embry?"

Who?

The giant- Embry- looks saddened.

"You don't remember."

Captain obvious.

I am Invetta.

But I remember nothin else except-

"Who is Berlioz?"

Eyes narrow.

"That's what we want to know."

Door opens.

Another giant come in.

"Amnesia."

What?

"What?"

"You don't remember anything."

Who is he?

I have a house.

My recognise my blankets.

But these guys?

"Get out." I whisper.

"What?" Giant asks.

"Get out."

Yelled.

Shuffling.

Gone.

What the hell is going on?

Confused.

Upset.

Berlioz.

I. Want. Berlioz.

My should I feel like I should never see him again?

He can't be that bad?

_Berlioz_.

It echoes.

_Berlioz_.

_Berlioz_.

_Berlioz_.

A feeling of recognition.

A response.

_I need you. _

_**I'm coming. **_

A reply.

Then.

Him.

Recognised his face.

_Berlioz_.

Sweetness whispered in my ear.

Inspecting scars.

Kisses.

Cheek.

Head.

Scars.

Knuckles.

Lips.

Pulling him to the bed.

_Sleep_.

Laying down.

Tired.

Black.


	11. Chapter 11

"Answer my question!" I flung a lamp at his head.

"Then answer mine!" He roared back, but meanwhile catching the lamp and crushing it in his hand.

"I can't because I don't fucking remember!"

"And why don't you remember!" For the hundredth time.

"I don't know! All I know is my name and your name! And you won't tell me anything about anyone!"

I stormed to the bed.

He knew something, I'm sure of it.

Like when he brought me here and dropped my on the bed with a smirk as if he'd knew I would like the room.

It was very nice, sure, a big king sized bed, the room yellow and grey with a large bookcase down one side and a (locked) balcony door.

All the doors were locked unless he opened them.

Berlioz followed me to the bed and loomed over me as I sat down on it. I stared back angrily.

I'd just woken up and we were arguing again.

It happened every night.

I would wake up, he would storm in, we would argue and he'd question me, and then threaten me, and then leave and I'd spend the rest of the night alone, with out coffee, until morning came, and I would die and then process would repeat.

I stared up at him and as he looked down furiously at me.

I could feel my eyes watering but I refused to let the tears fall.

"Berlioz, why have I got these?" I gestured to my chest, where four long scars raced each other down my chest.

Cursing inside, a tear slipped down my cheek.

"You needed to have them" Berlioz replied, ever so softly, tickling a cold finger against my cheek.

With a deep breath, I moved back on the bed so Berlioz could sit in front of me.

"Tell me, what happened." I demanded, and he smiled at me.

"You were kidnapped from me. I just simply brought you back."

I frowned. Something didn't sit well with that.

"And those men when I woke?"

"I have no idea."

"And what are you?"

Berlioz smirked.

"Surprised you don't already know. I'm a vampire."

I laughed, nervously.

"Joking!" I choked out, and then stopped. "Right?"

"No."

I moved back from again.

Okay.

_Okay_.

Nope, not _okay_.

"Your all vampires?"

"Yes."

"Even the red head bitch?"

Berlioz chuckled and moved forward so I fell back onto the bed, to keep our noses from touching.

"Yes."

I frowned, while looking up into his red eyes.

"Why?"

"Just something I found on the street. To keep me occupied."

"You said I was kidnapped. I wasn't one that long. Hang on." I put a hand to his chest.

"Your immortal right? And burn in sunlight?" Berlioz laughs, and his chest moves against my hand, vibrating and rumbling.

"Immortal, yes. Do we burn in sunlight? No, we sparkle."

I had to stop the tears springing to my eyes as I silently choked back a laugh.

"_Sparkle_? Can I see?" I couldn't keep the smile off my lips.

"Afraid not. You sleep during the sun hours."

"Nuts. But about that, why do I become a ghost?"

Calmly. Calmly does it.

"A Ghoul. You're dead in the day and then you become alive at night. Basically, the night is when your in your physical body."

_Woah_.

"Dead?!" I screeched and he moved back a little. "I'm dead?"

He nodded.

"You're insane!" I shrieked, trying to push him off me. "Next you'll be saying I was kidnapped twenty years ago!" Berlioz wouldn't budge and stared down at me calmly.

"Fifty years actually. We've been together for more than one hundred."

My heart, if it did beat, which it didn't, failed to move one inch.

"One hundred years?" I asked coldly, and then screamed and fell off the bed to try and scramble for the door. Berlioz was in front of me before I could take two steps.

"Calm down." He rumbled and I gaped at his face, so high in the sky.

"I've just been told I am one hundred years old! I will not _calm down_!" I stamped my foot for enunciation.

Berlioz grabbed my chin and shook my head, gently.

"I gave you those scars for disobedience. Do not make me punish you again." I growled and I saw the top of a fang.

Psycho!

Serial killer!

_We've been kidnapped by a mad man! Everybody scream! _

I smiled and then stopped and stood still.

I had an idea.

Standing on my tiptoes, I leaned up and pressed my lips gently to his ice cold ones, and inhaled.

My hand flew out to the side where I knew the table stood and the thing was on top.

My other hand trailed up to his hair and Berlioz's hands tangled together around my waist.

His lips moved against mine in sync and I kept my eyes tightly closed as I gripped the glass vase that stood with one tall red rose in.

I gasped one last time as my hand flew towards his head with the vase. . . Just as the door opened and red head bitch flew in, knocking me to the wall and placing her hand on my neck and growling.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She hissed and I bared my teeth back at her, the filed points I had discovered shining in her face.

She squeezed on my neck as I gasped and my eyes swivelled to where Berlioz stood, staring at the broken vase.

I gasped as red head bitch tightened her grip and Berlioz'a gaze shot towards mine.

Then, with a dizzying speed, the vampires switched and Berlioz held red head bitch against the wall.

"Do not touch her." He growled as Lorraine's hands went for her throat.

"She was trying to kill you, master!"

Berlioz looked amused over at me, laying on the floor and trying to get my airways to breathe.

"I hardly think she's a threat. Now get out my sight, before I punish you further."

"You could punish me later, after the children have gone to bed." Lorraine then shot me a look as if to say '_her_'.

I rolled my eyes as I massaged my neck.

Berlioz laughed, loudly and richly.

"I need your services no longer. I will be staying in here in the day." Lorraine looked shocked, her eyes bulging from me to Berlioz.

"B-but-"

"Go!" Berlioz commanded and with a death glare to me, Lorraine bolted out the window. Berlioz didn't turn to look at me But kept facing the door.

"Some one will come with clean clothes." He stated before whisking out the door with the broken glass.

I just sat there and stared at the closed and locked door which Berlioz had disappeared out of.

Had I- Was it possible- What if I had heard the slight sadness at the end of Berlioz'a leaving.

Sadness that I had tried to kill him?

With little success sure, but still?

Vampires weren't supposed to have true feelings?!

Were they?

I sighed and gave up.

_Pointless_.

I would only ever learn what ever Berlioz was willing to spoon feed me.

And damn, was that annoying.

* * *

_Sorry guys! Next one will be up soon! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Paul POV_

* * *

Do you know how it feels to be separated from the only reason your existing?

Do you know what it feels like to have had something so close and to have it slip away, right between your chubby, greedy fingers?

It sucks.

And the _guilt_.

Do you know what I did, after watching her bleed to death?

After watching her die in my arms, looking up at me,blood covering her beautiful face, and hearing her whisper not my name, but "Berlioz"?

I left.

I left her alone, after she died, and I didn't go back.

I didn't go back to see how she is, I didn't even ask.

Ashamed.

And angry.

I didn't protect her, when she cams back alive.

I didn't hold her in my arms and kiss her hair and tell her it was all okay when she couldn't remember anything.

And then she slipped away, right under our noses, with a vampire.

So all I thought as I raved through the woods, following a dying scent, was she I caught the vampire, I'd kill him, right there, right then.

I'd rip of his head with my teeth and burn his horrible dead body.

And I wouldn't let Invetta out of my sight again, no matter what it took.

* * *

**Would anyone like to continue the story? I haven't any time for it anymore. If so, please PM me, and we'll work out details. I'm very sorry, but thanks for all your support so far. **

_Spasibo_**, GreyAnna **


End file.
